After EW: The Crime
by Ilya Kipnis
Summary: Introducing two new characters! Ilya Kipnis the 20th (based after me) and Locke Leila. Shadow Chaser, she's a lot like your Locke Dabnerba. PLease read this fic. You'll really enjoy it and if you're not going to review, just review with a number 1 th


Please note: my previous story has gotten a review by some dipshit who was so cowardly as to not give his name. The review, needless to say, is something that doesn't belong on FFN. If you are going to write that kind of a review, please refrain from doing so. Thank you and enjoy the story and always review since YOUR opinions are what count.

After EW: The Crime

It was two months after Relena had been rescued. Quinze, needless to say, was officially dead, and Heero, Zechs, Noin, and Relena were enjoying a time of peace and quiet. Well, maybe not _that_ quiet.

"You owe me 2000k credits Milli!" Shouted Relena happily.

"Lucky."

"I know. Ain't I a shtinker?"

"Grrr."

Noin and Heero were playing a board game of blind capture the flag where you set out your army to do battle with the other. Noin, however, did utilize the advantage. She was very surprised, as Heero should be able to easily beat her in this type of game. 

"Hey Heero, are you going easy on me or something?"

"No."

"Then why am I winning, or so it seems? Considering that you are a much better soldier than I am."

"I am a soldier, not a general. Plus, this is a board game and not the real thing. If I was in Zero, everyone would be wasted."

"Good thing I never faced off against it."

"I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Zero halts for no one in particular."

"I know."

"What is it Noin, I have a 2."

"3 here. Damn you."

"I'm losing huh?"

"Shut up," Replied Noin with a remark that put a smile to both their faces. Heero was smiling so much more now. Had she never known who he was, she never would have taken him to be the cold and calculating pilot of the Wing Zero, the most destructive force in history. At least not by his personality. Well, of course. Everyone is happy when they're head over heels in love, especially with a princess. As Noin thought about it, she couldn't think of a better couple. The soldier who saved the world, and the princess, who keeps the attained peace in the world as well as ruling her restored Sank Kingdom. Noin so much liked it here in the palace. It was rather roomy, up here in the living space, the gardens were beautiful, no wonder Heero always took Relena through them, and they always came back holding hands, kissing, and romanticizing. Maybe when Zechs had a little time off, she could take him, too. Relena was going to start school soon, now that she was 18 and going onto 19. It'll be her first year of college. College, however, to her, was more of school than college since she didn't major in any courses in particular, and nor did Heero, since they both had their careers laid out and had been doing them since AC 195. That's a record.

"That your flag, Noin?"

"Damn it!" Heero had also noticed that everything was so much more peaceful now. That was what he was trained for, all his life. He rebuilt the Gundams for sentimental reasons, rather than a need of protection, though that's what they WERE supposed to do. Him and Milliardo got along so well, ever since he saved his life, and Relena's, he thought with a smile, way back when, when Zero first fell apart, then when he came back with a brand new epyon for him, and a betterr gift for Relena. She was going to be his wife in two months. Ever since he met her, he couldn't bring himself to kill her, he thought, reminiscing back. Because even though she followed him around like an ant to a piece of cake that was on the ground, he sensed that there was something more than meets the eye to her, and he couldn't quite place it. He could have sworn he felt it when he saved her from the rubble, but it quickly vanished, and then it finally surfaced when she became princess, then Queen Relena, then just plain Relena on Libra. Then he saved her once more from Mariemaia, who was now living with Lady Une also here in the palace, though her paralysis wasn't cured yet, since a cure to make nerves work again wasn't found. Yet. It would be, he was confident. She had learned her lesson. She didn't deserve that. She was called Mary in school, and excelling by flying colors. She might've grown up way too fast, but she was still a little girl to him. Then he remembered that one day that he saw that TRL episode and had that flashback, he got the Gundams rebuilt, well at least the three with the ZERO system, and gave Relena an engagement ring. Yep, life was very good, though that little encounter with Quinze and his gang did rattle him temporarily. 

************

"Happy birthday, Son." Said Ilya the 19th. His son, Ilya the 20th, was having his birthday. It was the twenty-seventh of august. Funny, the first Ilya's birthday was on that same day, or at least as far as he could go back. It was his son's birthday and the whole family, out in the middle of nowhere to keep all of their innovations secret and to not get noticed in general, celebrated. From day 1 of Ilya's birth in August Twenty Seventh of After Colony 179, he had invented these body enhancers that would make a person grow stronger after every bit of training, not to mention smarter, and the whole shebang. Ilya had a mind worthy of the name Kipnis that was always on the leading edge and the top 1% for as long as he can remember. And of course, with all that training in that elite squadron in which he trained in since he was four, he was well built and very skilled with a staff. He even had a beam staff of his own, though he carried both his beam staff that he got on the day he was born, Ilya the 19th reminisced, and a wooden staff, just for pummeling any adversaries silly if they dared cross him. And now he was going to the college in the Sank Kingdom, the most prestigious school on earth. He also was assigned to meet Relena Peacecraft, since the family motto: Riches without Discipline leads to Disaster, is better kept by Relena than by any of them. Plus, without Relena, well, he didn't dare think of what would happen, but the great pilot of the great Wing Zero, was highly unlikely to be there.

"Thanks, dad." My name is Ilya Kipnis the 20th. I descended from Ilya Kipnis the 1st, who grew up in the west, but some generators later, when the family had saved so much money through many generations, inventions just started popping up, and with that money, a whole compound was built out in the middle of Russia. My family expanded it as it got richer through inventions, always training the next Ilya both physically and mentally. I got a beam staff the day I was born, and body enhancers, which do no damage whatsoever unlike those primitive steroids, and since I got out of a diaper by a half-year-old, I was deemed smart enough to make use of my staff. I got better with it until I reached four years old, when I decided to go to the Russian elite mobile suit squadron where I learned to fly all types of mobile suits, and got infinitely better with my staff. Some of my squadron teammates said I was as good as a Gundam pilot, but I highly doubt that, since I probably couldn't bring myself to save the world like that. OZ or the alliance never invaded us. That, I deem was lucky. I always stayed in touch with my family, who the oldest member is Ilya the 14th still very strong for his age of 120 years old. My youngest is my younger brother, Ilya the 20th Jr. since we named our Ilya's by generations, not by how many there are. I always did great in school, and was elated when I received a full scholarship to the college in the Sank Kingdom. My father then gave me an assignment that I know I'll have to be really careful on. To meet Relena Peacecraft. I don't remember her being interviewed by the media willingly. I also hate the media. Oooooh, how nosy they are! Well, like an old saying goes, curious Barbara broke her nose, or curiosity killed the cat. I am REALLY scared if I do something wrong and the whole thing goes nuts. At best, the assignment will go great. At worst, Milliardo Peacecraft chases after me with a Gundam for trying to hit on his sister while I try to explain that that was not my intention before being squished flat by the foot of the huge mobile suit. Okay, that was a little overdoing it, I think with a smile. Plus, meeting the great prince himself, won't be harmful at all. Maybe, If I'm lucky, something amazing will happen during my stay at the Sank Kingdom.

"Goodbye everyone. I'm heading off now."

"Bye Ilya," everyone says in unison. 

"Come on Ilya," says Ilya the 19th.

************

"So, school is starting, is it?" Said Locke Leila.

"Yes ma'am," replied one of her right hand men. Locke Leila was a state of the art cyborg, designed by the original Locke Leila herself as her latest creation. She designed this android as a state of the art masterpiece, as a bodyguard, since everyone was after her genius, since they didn't have it. But, Locke Leila had planted human emotions in this android, which led her to her own demise, the evil android thought. Tired of being controlled, she one day struck out against her creator, and killed her with one energy blast. Oh well, now only she, the new Locke Leila, knew how to make such creations, and made herself Hive-Minded, which meant that she could transfer her knowledge to any new empty body automatically if destroyed. She had already made 10 copies of herself. Her desire was plain and simple. To rule the earth sphere under her iron fist. Step one: eliminate Relena Peacecraft.

"Good, good. Send our top three assassins disguised as students to the new college in the Sank Kingdom. I want Relena Peacecraft out of the picture. Permanently." Locke let out an evil chuckle. Soon, in due time, the world would be hers, and she was an android, so she could last forever, as long as she took care of herself, or have others do it, she thought, or she could vaporize them with a beam from her finger. Of course, her assassins were based on another abandoned colony, not her mother ship, which always stayed on the dark side of the moon. Not even Wing Zero himself can stop this, as by the time disaster strikes, it will already have struck.

"Yes ma'am." One of her assistants gave an order into a phone to another person. He'll give another order, and he will give another order, and a huge chain will be formed from her to the attack itself, like a double-sided spear rather than a knife. That was because her mother ship was so large that no force, not even if you took the Libra, peacemillion, and the five gundams, would be able to stand a chance. There was a risk to everything, but right now, there were no worries at all.

************

"Understood, you three, your mission is to kill Relena Peacecraft. For the new age!"

"For the new age, sir!" The three assassins said with a salute from their hand on their heart, then outstretching it.

"Dismissed men. Remember, do not fail, or you will be the hunted, not the hunters."

"Sir." Their leader replied.

************

"My room number is 652. Ok. No problem. Even better that this place only has one guy per room. Good. I don't like curious pieces of crap asking me so many pointless questions which will probably…" The rest of the thought was: end with a major smack down courtesy of my staff and me.

"Hey, check out that guy," Ilya heard a girl say. Yeah. He needed a girlfriend, since he just recently completed his training and didn't actually have time to get a girlfriend. That was a major downer, but he didn't want any talkative ditz either. He was just going to stick around and see what happens. 

Ilya went to his room to unpack. A TV was there as well as a single bed, and a bathroom. That was beneficial enough for him. Well, might as well set up his laptop. Now that he was done for the day, since he automatically checked in by key card, he played his favorite computer game called Legend of the Sword of Destiny. It was a medieval RPG, which suited him just fine. This game could also be played online and didn't have a scary atmosphere to it. Only in dungeons and such. He did see three guys that looked pretty built and tough and all, but if they messed with him, he was confident that he'd leave them wishing that they hadn't. 

************

"Relena, school starts tomorrow. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep. Heero even checked."

"I did, Zechs."

"One favor Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't call me Zechs."

"I do it for the sake of shortness."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"OK."

Heero and Relena went outside in the gardens to enjoy their last free day. Heero didn't think of code names or aliases, rather, for him and his beloved. After all, there could always be some assassin sent by who knows who to get her because of her high position to tip the scales of war again. If that happened, well, either he would commit suicide, or go back to fighting. This time without a cause other than to eliminate all opposition. It didn't seem pretty to him. He wondered how Duo was doing now, and Quatre, as well as Trowa and Wufei. Angel Zero always did have a major score to settle with Wufei and any Gundam he might throw at them since during the Mariemaia crisis, Zero, or so he claims, had no desire to fight Wufei, just defend himself, and for that, he got junked and had to be rebuilt. Ugh. Nice smells were coming from all over the place. He saw a bench and he and Relena went to sit down.

"Isn't it beautiful, Heero?"

"They're not the most beautiful thing here."

"I am?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, Heero." Relena kissed Heero and he kissed her back. This was so romantic. Oh well, he did have a lot of loving to make up ever since the war. Relena was the best girl a guy could wish for, in his opinion. But then again, Heero and Relena fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. However, he had to protect her with his life, after all, his life was worthless without her. Funny, he thought. He was the one who had saved the world from utter destruction, yet that meant nothing to him. The land out there and all that was to explore was pointless. The Gundams, although good friends since they had a ZERO system, were not a replacement for Relena. Nothing can be and nothing ever will be to Heero Yuy. She was his angel and he her strong soldier. Well, he wasn't exactly doing much soldiering ever since Zechs had received his latest, and needless to say, disgusting souvenir. No matter how much he hated somebody, Heero Yuy did not like to see blood and gore when he didn't have to. He was, after all, human, and most humans paled at the sight of blood. He'd be no exception had it not been for his training, but he was trained. So there. He wondered what the future will hold. If their son grew up to want to fly a Gundam, or their daughter another beautiful angel just like her mother. Maybe they'd have both types of kids. Maybe a Duo prediction would come true, if Duo dared to say such a thing. What was he thinking? Duo was Duo! He felt so at peace out here. Well, tomorrow would be hectic, since neither he nor Relena liked to meet so many people, since most of them weren't worth meeting anyway. Plus, they were enough for each other. That was a VERY pleasant thought. Heero reminisced and was lost in his thoughts before Relena saw that he was still in la-la land, so she kissed him to bring him back to reality. It had gotten very dark and the stars were shining at their brightest. Heero wondered, had he been lost in his own thoughts that long? Oh well. He and Relena walked back to their rooms, visited the bathroom one after the other, hence they were not yet married, before going to bed. Both wondered what surprises the new day would bring.

************

Ilya woke up early to a sunny morning, quickly made his bed, and went to quickly brush his teeth. In the distance, he could see the Sank Kingdom palace. Wow. It was huge to be able to be seen from here. It was surrounded by green. Must be gardens. Relena must like it that way, but he didn't. It was too slow for him. He always liked leading edge things like soccer, hockey, and RPGs. In fact, most of his gargantuan home was underground to not attract attention. Well, if that's the way his parents liked it, so be it. He didn't mind at all. Ilya ordered a medium sized breakfast, which was served rather quickly, but not exactly quick by his standards since his home was more automated than not. Robots did a lot of the work. Especially cleaning. He and his family liked having fun and doing more worthwhile things than cleaning. Ugh. Ilya wolfed down his breakfast before heading to the opening ceremony presented by the principal of this place. Oh well, if this place was like you saw in the movies, then so be it. He wasn't here to complain about lack of technology, especially since this place had at least one super mobile suit, which he could only fantasize of flying. They had a ZERO system in the elite squadron back home, and he was the only one who could fully conquer it. He never knew how it got there, but it was the most challenging thing that he had ever accomplished. The ZERO system however, gave him the rush that he never thought he would ever experience. It was like being at a level that no human could fathom. The reaction time one one-hundredth the time it takes to blink, and being fearless as you took on hordes of enemies, and Ilya had defeated the last wave in the simulator, and in the ZERO system, defeated his whole squadron single-handedly. All ace pilots. Though he still doubted his ability to be as good as a Gundam pilot. He envied the one who had saved the world, and yet he didn't even know him. He just knew his Gundam, the Wing Zero. A monster, that machine. But that gave him all the more desire to get behind it and take it for a spin. He was sure he could handle it, but he never was faced with that scenario, which was the only reason that he deemed the Gundam pilots better than him. They were experienced in the heat of battle and the weight of the world was sometimes on their shoulders. Ilya never had that occur to him and hoped that it wouldn't because he liked peace just as much as the next human sitting next to him. The assembly was now over, and he went to his first class, history. One could never be too perfect or as close to it as possible. Learn from the past, and use it to make the future better. 

The introductions started, and since Ilya was the top left seat, he put on his happy go lucky façade and introduced himself. He was going to act happy, because that'll produce a better atmosphere for him and others, though he had no intentions of making too many friends who he didn't need.

"Name's Ilya Kipnis the 20th from former Russia of the earth sphere. Descendant of many Ilyas that started from the calendar before the after colony one. The first Ilya was born in 1986. I was born AC 179."

"That's very nice," the teacher, Mr. McOldman said. "Next person?"

"Betsy Kipnis. I am in no way related to him, though I am from the same region as him. I don't even know him, by the way, to clear up any confusion." Ilya observed that this girl wasn't half bad looking, and you have to be brilliant to get here. Well, you have to approach girls the right way. Don't want to get dissed and rejected. That's the worst that could happen, and in no way was he going to do that. Hmmm,

she was also from the same place. Oh well.

"AJ Lowe from the Sank Kingdom," Ilya observed that this person had locks of hair in front of his eyes, and talked very little. Oh well, that's his style. He seemed the kind of guy that was the ace of the class. What he didn't know was that this was also the ace of the Wing Zero, using an alias.

"Rena Lian, also from the Sank Kingdom as well." Ilya was shocked! She looked just like Relena Peacecraft. Just like her god damn it! He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Darn, either this was Relena Peacecraft or some other girl that looked just like her. 

Introductions continued but Ilya noticed that there were 5 people in this class from the L2 Colony. Something was definitely not right with the last three. There were supposed to be only two people from each region, yet there were FIVE people form that L3 Colony region. Something wasn't right here. But Ilya couldn't place his nose on it, and so that was costing him dearly. The day proceeded uneventfully.

************

"Yeah, Wallace here."

"Have you identified your objective yet?"

"No Sir. RP is not here."

"Hmmmmm,"

"Might there be anyone who looks like her?"

"One girl looks like her. Her name is Rena."

"We don't want to raise any suspicion. Make sure you find your objective and eliminate it stealthily. Do it on Halloween, where everyone dresses up, so you won't stick out with your firearms."

"Sir."

"By the way, if you don't get your mission done by that day, you shall abort the mission, or rather, now that I think of it, eliminate your whole class. That should cause quite a stirring. After that, arm your nuclear bomb and blast your way out and get on the escape craft that'll be waiting for you. Got it?"

"Sir."

"You know, we pay good money over here to send you there. Try to be worth it."

"Sir."

"You know your objective. Do it. Out." The phone line went dead. Hmmm, Wallace thought. Relena Peacecraft, she is so perfect on TV and the whole shebang. She has to be intelligent enough to make it here. Was she using Rena Lian as her alias? So many questions were going through the mind of the leader of this group of terrorists. If they fail, and are somehow caught, well they won't talk easily. Plus they don't know that much. Some unknown person briefed them to go on this mission, since their commander stayed hooded and unseen. The colony was one of many and the promise was that the cause they were fighting for was one where they could all live prosperously, and they won't need to be doing such horrid things. That went good with him, because he wanted to be prosperous, wealthy, and living well just like the soon to be victims that were going to this place. This was step one of many. He decided that if he would kill Relena Peacecraft, that he was also going to kill all the so-called 'ambassadors' from all other regions of the earth sphere. While Prince Milliardo would be grieving over his little sister, all the other nations would be all over him for letting such a thing happen. Sneaking the guns in was way too easy. He just put them inside a metal case and the metal detectors only saw the case, not the actual horror inside of it. Fools.

************

A month had gone by and Ilya had gotten his interim. Well, he was doing extremely well in every class, what else was to be expected? As he was getting ready to go back to the residency building for the students, he heard a voice he knew.

"Leave me alone, or I will severely hurt you!" That was Betsy, Ilya thought. And there was a fight. Better check it out. Ilya took out his solid staff, which he brought for lunchtime training that day. He saw those three people from that L3 section that made him uneasy. So, was this the bad feeling? His instincts otld him it was bigger. Way bigger. He couldn't place his finger on it though, again!

"Don't you think that picking on a girl, especially if it's three on one, isn't fair?"

"No."

"Well then, three on two. In fact, I'll take on all three of you!"

"Ilya, what are you doing? I can fight as well! I'm not weak!" Betsy shouted. She now saw that this person had some compassion for her, had a lot of manners to stand up for her rather than head on home, was macho, knew what he was doing since he was highly trained, or just plain crazy. He now attached blades to the tips of his staff. 

"It's not that. It's just that I want to see how well I can go alone, and if you want, if it seems that I need help, feel free to step in."

"Hey Ilya, do you even know who we are apart from our names?"

"Idiots who are about to get an ass whooping and a half each."

"That's it!" one shouted and charged right at Ilya. Betsy observed that it was futile as he was slammed by a flurry of staff movements that knocked him senseless, all without drawing blood from slashes, which Ilya slammed the blades into both arms, right where the biceps connect to the forearm. He also broke both of the now unconscious idiot's knees. Wow. He was good. Another one hit him right in the mouth with what seemed like a huge blow.

"Nice. That was a free one." What followed was that the attacker got an even harder hit in the solar plexus, followed by a thunderous elbow to one of his vertebrate, instantly breaking his back. He would never walk again, Ilya thought. Unless, of course, he used the cure that the Kipnis family had invented, and tested, but never put it in public, since it was too early for that. One of their computer games was doing extremely well, and some other ideas. 

"You might've easily dealt with those two, a regrettable loss, but I will waste you personally. Staff or no staff."

"My pleasure, idiot." The two walked outside one ten meters after the other. They took their stances, but what both of them didn't know was that Heero was watching the whole thing, since he was concerned for Relena's safety that these guys, if they defeat Ilya, will probably pick on somebody else, and that was not right.

"You will pay now, Ilya."

"For defending myself and for doing the right thing?"

"For such an act, to hinder two human beings of their ability to walk is unspeakable!"

"To pick on a girl for fun is unspeakable in my book."

"Yaaaaaaah!" The antagonist leapt at Ilya. His attempt was futile just like his two paralyzed friends' were, for he was slashed right in the stomach and then Ilya hit him with a sledgehammer blow that made the ground crack, amazingly, after such a hit, Ilya's adversary managed to stay conscious. Ilya lifted him by his neck.

"If you pick on another girl again, you will be killed. I don't care if I get expelled. I am brilliant enough. In fact, I mastered the Zero System at 15 years old. I came here to meet Relena Peacecraft, and I'm sure my father will understand that I did the right thing. So I don't care if I kill you. Remember that when you wake up. With that, Ilya slammed him in the solar plexus, and then squeezed his neck tightly. His adversary was now asleep.

"Wow, Ilya. I've never seen such a thing."

"AJ! You saw it? You too, Rena? Yo, please don't report me. I was sent here to meet Relena Peacecraft and I sensed something really bad in those three. I really don't want to be expelled, since I haven't met Relena Peacecraft yet."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Ilya. Plus, I'm sure my brother would've done the same thing if…" She was cut off with Heero motioning nuh-uh with his finger. If what this person said was true, that he mastered the Zero System at fifteen, then he would be every bit as good a Gundam pilot as him. 

"Huh," Ilya said. "I can feel that there is something more than meets the eye to you two."

"Whatever you say Ilya"

"Hey Ilya" Came Betsy's voice.

"Yeah?" Ilya replied. He then got a little kiss, which was followed by a blush.

"You know, I did like you ever since the beginning of school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Cause I love you now."

"No problem." Life was good to Ilya.

"Well, Rena and I will be heading home now."

"See ya around, AJ."

As Ilya was heading back, he heard what sounded like a rocket, and even saw the exhaust, yet it came from… nothing! There was more than meets the eye to AJ and he was even more surprised when he saw the last of what he could see… vanish right behind the Sank Kingdom palace! Is Rena Lian Relena Peacecraft? That question now heavily weighed on Ilya's mind.

************

Wallace, the leader of the trio, who got the lecture from Ilya got up now. He needed to head back to base to heal. He picked up the bodies of his two colleagues, and by the time he got back to his dormitory, he collapsed from the strain and the loss of blood. His two teammates were still out. They weren't as good as him… and the worst thing was, they couldn't walk, and couldn't be part of the mission. And that Ilya person, none of them stood a chance! They were dealt with like rag dolls. He was the latest son of the Kipnis family. They were famous for their innovations and such. Could Ilya be abnormal? The way he fought, it was like he came from a planet which the form of life was like human… except super strong. He telegraphed that punch, and he said that was a free one! My god. He even said that he mastered the ZERO system at 15! That was the system that they put in the Gundam Epyon and Gundam Zero! He had to contact base to get back to heal. And when he did, his number one target along with Relena Peacecraft, would be that freak, Ilya! Like they say, he who laughs last laughs best. He then contacted base.

"Hello?"

"S-sir, two of my men have been paralyzed today and I am wounded. Please send down a hospital craft."

"How did this happen?"

"One girl, she stayed after school, so we picked on her for the fun of it, since we're human."

"Right…"

"Well then, this-this FREAK Ilya Kipnis the 20th as he so calls himself, steps in and taunts us. He was wielding a-a staff with blades on the edges. My two subordinates attacked him and he dealt with them like they were utterly annoying babies who asked to be killed. He even got hit with a blow that would knock a normal person out and said that was a free one, at which point he showed how he meant it. I tried taking him on alone and was dealt with in two hits! I'm sorry sir, but right now, I'm the only one who can complete the mission, so send a hospital craft down."

"FOOL! You did something so stupid! But I have my orders to support you, so I will send a craft down. Just don't try anything stupid anymore!"

"U-understood sir. Out."

************

It happened at lunch the next day. Ilya was going to have lunch with his girlfriend in a tree, when he saw AJ and Rena sit down for a picnic under them.

"Our wedding is in one month my love."

"Oh Heero"

"Relena. How I love you. I never thought that all that time in Wing Zero will yield such a reward. I will be married to you, Relena Peacecraft."

"And I to you, Heero Yuy." A rustling of the leaves surprised them both, and pretty soon, Ilya was right in front of him, followed by Betsy.

"Don't worry Heero Yuy, you have nothing to hide from me anymore." Heero's mouth went wide. "So, I owe my life to you for destroying Libra. Relena Peacecraft, it is my honor to meet you." Ilya said as he held out his hand. Relena, of course, engaged in the handshake. 

"Ilya, why _did_ you want to meet me?"

"Have you ever heard of the Kipnis family?"

"No."

"Funny, our ideas always make big time headlines, though they are always bought by other companies when we sell them. Oh well."

"Yeah. I haven't read the papers much. By the way, that was quite a show you put on the yesterday. How are you so strong? I doubt it is normal human abilities."

"You're absolutely right. It's not. At least not by my type of body. Such force would require the all out force of the strongest man in the world. However, ever since I was a baby, I had body enhancers in my body put into my baby food when I was little. Completely safe."

"Wow. Were you even trying in that fight?"

"Honesty?"

"Of course."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Those enhancers, after every time you train and exhaust your body, makes it grow a lot stronger. I joined Russia's elite squadron when I was four and completed my training when I was eighteen. In between then, I owe my life to Heero for destroying Libra. And even though I mastered the ZERO system at fifteen years of age, I don't think that I'm as good as Heero due to lack of experience. I can't thank you enough for saving the world, Heero."

"I did it for peace." Heero replied. "It was what I was trained for. You however, trained a little more than me. I trained from 2 to 12, whereas you trained for two more years. I would build you a Gundam, but a weapon of war is not necessary right now. I do offer, however, that you dump this place, and you and your girlfriend come live at the palace as guests of honor."

"Our pleasure."

************

"So, you're the kid that trashed three big bullies like they were nothing?" Zechs said when Ilya first came to the Peacecraft palace that afternoon.

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, what's there to be scared of?"

"Well, the fact that I'm in the home of one of the most influential people in the world who also tried to wipe out the earth some years ago. If that's not something to be scared of, then I don't know what is!"

Zechs cracked a big smile on that. "I'm good now. Plus, I was manipulated. Do you know history very well?"

"You bet."

"Do you remember who the original Heero Yuy was?"

"Original?"

"Yes. Heero here was named after him."

"Oh yeah, was that that guy who got assassinated in like AC 175?"

"I thought you'd know. Well anyway, remember when Relena was Queen Relena head of the Romefeller Foundation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was after this kingdom was overrun a second time. Now how would you feel if you didn't make it on time to keep your home from being destroyed?"

"Absolutely horrible."

"Thought so. Now, one day, I was in a bar when men from the white fang came in. I refused for a little bit of time but when they said that they were just following the ideals of Heero Yuy, I joined in the hope for peace. I was lied to but I couldn't turn back. I continued and then Heero stopped the chunk of Libra that was heading for earth and me. I even have a souvenir from not so long ago from when my sister was captured, remember that?"

"Low life bastards," came Ilya's reply.

"I believe you'll be happy to see what happened to their leader, the man who manipulated me originally." Zechs then led Ilya to his room where he showed him Quinze's head on a plaque.

"That's what one should get for such things." 

"Well, that's what it's there for."

"A little gruesome, but fitting."

"By the way, you know how Relena told me you have body enhancers inside of you which are 110% safe and make your body get stronger after every training session and workout?"

"Yeah, but I do all of the work. They just bring me the results, but not in muscle mass. It just makes me stronger, and since they were in me since I was a baby, I am a ton stronger than an average human, but I don't change shape or weight to show my increased strength. It just happens. Weird, I know, but it really multiplies the abilities of the body, not it's actual strength, or that's my thought on it. So really, although I am well built, and flexible enough, I have much more endurance, and great senses, so I can put a ton more power in my hits and so forth, but I can always be wrong."

"So that's how you were able to paralyze two people so easily?"

"Nah, just technique. I broke their joints and vertebrate. But my family invented a cure for paralysis. Just swallow a certain capsule and it sends messages through your nerve breaks and heals them since they can't heal themselves. It knows the human nervous system. But is they lost their knees like that one guy, I don't know. I'll have to ask one of the older Ilyas on that one."

"Oh. When can you get the paralysis cure over here?"

"Right now. I brought it with my first aid kit in case of anything."

"How long will this gizmo cure somebody?"

"Gradually. Worst case, eight weeks. But it's not an overnight thing like after eight weeks of paralysis after having the widget's contents inside of you, you one day wake up walking. You gradually get the feel back. Whoever here needs it will be very lucky."

"Thanks" Zechs said when Ilya handed the tablet over. "By the way, your room is with Heero and Relena since you guys are best friends now."

"Share a room?"

"Yeah. It's huge. There's enough room for another bed or two if you and your girlfriend prefer."

"Or two?"

"Yeah, Heero and Relena love each other really much."

"I've noticed lately." replied Ilya. "By the way, there's no need for another bed in there."

"Huh?"

Ilya took out a little capsule. "Right in here." Pointed Ilya.

"You know how to shrink things that much?"

"Sure do."

"How does THAT work?"

"A real head scratcher Zechs. Or at least it was. There's a shrink button on the bed and a grow button right here." Ilya said pointing to the button on top of the little capsule. He then pressed the button and threw the capsule down. A huge bed popped out from a pile of smoke and a big POOF! He then pressed the shrink button and another POOF! left only the capsule there.

"What happens if someone presses the button while you're asleep?" That brought a smile to Ilya's face.

"What else? You land on the ground with a thud and start your day off cranky." Zechs laughed at that. 

"Okay Ilya, head off to your room to unpack with Betsy while I go put this anti paralysis thing where it belongs."

Knock knock

"Who is it?" asked Lady Une when Zechs came to her room, as well as Mariemaia's, in preventer headquarters, just a drive away from the palace.

"It's Zechs," he replied. "I have something for Mariemaia."

"Oh?"

"She'll be happy once this thing works its magic." Lady Une opened the door and Zechs handed Lady Une the tablet.

"What is it?"

"One of our students who now knows Heero and Relena brought this."

"He's that brilliant?"

"Ever hear of the Kipnis family?"

"Aren't they the ones who make all those breakthrough innovations?"

"That's what Ilya the 20th claims. I believe him."

"Ilya the 20th, is that the student that you speak of?"

"Yes."

"Tell him I give a great deal of thanks and owe him one if this thing works, even if it would be a new Wing Zero."

"Speaking of which, he mastered the ZERO system the same age as Heero did. Fifteen."

"Wow."

"He is the greatest fighter Heero's ever seen."

"How so?"

"He took on three people who looked pretty tough to Heero and handled them without breaking a sweat."

"Impressive."

"Well, go deliver this to Mariemaia."

"All right. MARIEMAIA!" Mariemaia hobbled down. It hurt Zechs to see her like this. He would've killed Dekim as well for this, but he was deprived of that pleasure. Dekim was already gone. Lady Une got her a glass of water and told her to swallow the tablet, which Mariemaia did.

"Milliardo, what does this do?" Mariemaia innocently asked.

"It'll allow you to walk again."

"No joke?"

"If it would be, do you think I'd be telling you this?"

"Oh Milliardo!" Mariemaia hugged Zechs and he picked her up. She was getting big.

"I have to go now, okay Mariemaia?"

"It'd be rude of me to ask for more."

"Bye you two," Zechs said with a smile as he drove away.

When he got back, Zechs told Ilya the news.

"Well, two months tops and she'll be able to walk again. That's great. But I won't need a Gundam Zero yet. It isn't necessary."

"Told ya so."

************

It was the day before Halloween, and Ilya and the gang had gone home after another uneventful and boring, but rather romantic at lunchtime for Heero and Relena and fast paced for Ilya and Betsy. However, they didn't know what to be. Relena was being Angel Zero, which she planned around two weeks before Halloween, while Heero was being Jet Zero. Ilya was amazed at the suits. They were real Gundanium with real weapons and the whole nine yards.

"Ilya, Betsy, what are you being for Halloween?"

"Don't know" was the combined reply.

"Hey Ilya, for one day, do you want my Epyon suit?"

"No problem" Noin gave Betsy her taurus armor. However, no one had any idea of the horror that was to happen the next day.

************

It was the middle of math class and the teacher dismissed everyone for the auditorium. Betsy had spotted the gun in that idiot's bag and plus, since the group didn't get into their costumes yet, they headed for the bathroom to change.

Right when they were done changing, Ilya and the group heard the noise that they didn't want to hear.

BRATTABRATTABRATTABRATTABRATTABRATTAKACHOW!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Smoke smell.

"What the hell?" Shouted Ilya

"Somebody's dead." Heero gave a cold reply before him and Ilya jetted out, joined by Betsy and Ilya.

By the time the group got there, the sight that greeted them when the smoke cleared was horrible. Every student in the college, except for them. Heero and Ilya were strong and were able to face death, Heero much better than Ilya since he used to deliver it like trees deliver oxygen, and Ilya just was pissed that someone sneaked this right under his nose, and it was probably that guy. IT WAS HE! That bad feeling he had! This was it! Betsy just said one word. 

"Damn." Relena was a different story. She was a princess, and this was her kingdom. This was an international school, and students came here from all over the globe and the colonies. The name of the Sank Kingdom had been blemished and her brother would be in big trouble. And why did they need these people? Of course it was to start a war, but then wouldn't they go for her? That was it! She was the main target of a mass murder! It was all too much for her. She broke down in a sob. Heero cuddled her and did all he could to cheer her up. Well, there was nothing that they could do anymore. They drove back to the palace and didn't notice a lone helicopter flying to a rendezvous point to take a terrorist back to base for a job well done.

************ 

Deathscythe was shooting out through the L2 Colony Sector. Duo's business was low on supply and Hilde told him to get some more material, for as cheap as possible. That gave Duo an idea to go to the abandoned colony L2 Z12965. Deathscythe was about two hours from there. In about an hour and a half, the junked place would be visible. It was abandoned since it was at an unstable point in the Lagrange point and earthquakes were common and so people built another colony in another place. As much as Deathscythe could carry, then so shall it bring. Suddenly, his radar spotted another craft. Strange. As it came into view, the CEO of Maxwell sweepers inc. realized that it was Hilde, coming to support him in the collection of spare parts. As he slashed and hacked away at a good portion of 100% profit and stored it all on the sweepers' mothership, he had no idea of what was going to happen. He had already told Hilde to head back to base, but even though she was out of range of the newly launched mobile dolls, the newly rebuilt Deathscythe Hell was not.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Duo shouted. No soon than he shouted that, he instantly activated his stealth cloak and his hyper jammers. The great destroyer was back in business once again.

"Anyone who messes with me goes to hell!" The deathscythe was making short work of the mobile dolls. This was far too easy being invisible. But Duo, although the feisty type, didn't want to damage his beautiful Gundam if he didn't have to. He jetted inside the abandoned colony still invisible and undetectable and found a huge compound, which was not unabandoned. Two guards blocked the door. Duo dismounted his Gundam armed and shot both guards in the back of their heads. He took one's uniform and put it on. Boy, was it hot under these two uniforms, but that was the price of investigating. Oh well. He used his knife and cut off the guard's corpse's thumb and used it to insert it into the fingerprint check. Once inside, he didn't need to deactivate any cameras or play any tricks like all those actors did so heroically in the movies. Actors had another movie contract coming. This was the real thing. Duo's radio chimed.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think your going, Max?" Who was Max? Must've been the old user of this suit. Bits and pieces of this colony were beginning to rip off, but Duo wasn't worried. Deathscythe can withstand that. He put it on stay mode, so if something tried pulling it, it would resist.

"To lunch break, I'm hungry."

"You sure?"

"Even I gotta eat, don't I?"

"Very well. Be quick about it."

"Yes sir." 

"Max, is something wrong? You sound different."

"Must be the radio, don't worry about it."

"It was strange how our mobile dolls just got ripped apart like that, huh?"

"Yeah I guess." Duo had reached the mess hall, and though he didn't know it, the assassin that murdered the whole Sank Kingdom college was right inn front of his eyes.

"Look, I gotta eat. Call you back, alright?"

"And back to work when you're done."

"Understood. The line went dead." Then Duo overheard a conversation.

"Hey Wallace, sure you got that Peacecraft girl?"

"If she was going to that place, dead as a doornail. Saw every one of the bitches in the auditorium drop like flies." Duo then butted in.

"How do you even know she went there, I mean with her being princess and all?"

"Huh, a new guy? Well, you're one of us now, so I guess I could tell you my opinion. Peace was achieved through the Gundam pilots, which we're gonna deal with in good time anyway, and Milliardo is the guy who always appears on the media, and if he's the good caring brother that he claims he now is, then Relena should've been going to that place. I also set a nuclear bomb there as well. Scheduled to go off sometime early morning tomorrow. Destroy all evidence. But I'm confident that I got her. I got everyone else in the fucking place, so I guess I got her and probably that freak that beat the hell out of me, Ilya Kipnis the 20th."

"Who's that guy you just mentioned?"

"Ilya Kipnis the 20th. If you're gonna hope to put him away, bring a firearm with you. He claims that he mastered the ZERO system at fifteen. He's the son of the famous Kipnis family, because of their innovations. But boy is he strong. Put me away in two hits and paralyzed my other two men. He uses a double bladed staff. He's damn good with it as well."

"Sounds like a guy I wouldn't want to meet."

"Yeah, but you're probably never going to meet him because if the attack didn't kill him, no human being, even if he is as strong as the strongest body builder, he won't survive a nuclear blast."

"I have a friend who…" Duo didn't finish because telling him that his friend was a Gundam pilot would get him killed instantly.

"Who what?"

"Who um, is probably as strong as this Ilya." Duo said, making an improvised remark. Phew.

"Get him recruited will ya, he could make a high position on the team as an assassin."

"Whatever. Look, I'll be going now, alright?"

"Later, new guy." Duo left and went straight to his invisible Gundam and blasted off. Good, apparently nobody knew who he was and didn't care since having a uniform of this squad immediately put you on the team. They were confident in their men. But, they weren't good enough for a trained assassin like him. He must've gotten so good at that through watching and hanging around Heero, speaking of whom, he wanted to find out more on this massacre. If Relena was killed, then the world had a big problem. Relena, please be alive, Duo thought as he headed back to base.

************

Ilya was on another Dungeon, Heero saw. Well, it looked more like ruins of some ancient city.

"Hey Ilya, how come you're so cool about this?" Ilya found a save point, exited the game, and closed his laptop.

"I don't know otherwise. Yes I'm pissed about this whole thing, that I should've punched a hole in his head instead of leaving him running, since he probably did it. Yes, I'm worried of what'll happen when all the other nations start bombarding Zechs about their representatives being killed if this place had good security like it was supposed to. Yes, I'm saddened by Relena breaking down, but no, I'm not going to dwell on it. Tomorrow morning, I'll go investigate or something, but I can't live on what has happened. It's happened and there's nothing more we can do about it other than get revenge for this. If you think that's selfish and uncaring, I'll tell you the same thing, as I'm telling you right now. There's nothing more I can do but let it blow over. My family hasn't invented a time machine yet. Maybe we'll find the idiot who did this and I'll put him away for good, but till then, all I can say is that there's nothing more I can do. But I'll put the good news in. We're alive and we can continue with our lives, unlike the others."

"He's right, Heero." Came Relena's voice. "As much as it doesn't seem right, there's nothing more we can d-do. I w-wish th-there w-w-w-w…" Relena burst into tears. Heero went over to her and soothed her, as usual when she was sad. He will always be there for her.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Heero didn't feel like picking it up, though very few people knew the number to Relena herself. The message started. 

"Heero, it's Duo. Please pick up if you're there. I just heard about the massacre through some idiot at a colony called L2 Z12965. He said that he wiped out the…"

"Duo?"

"Heero. Good to see you, though it takes a lot out of it by the current situation."

"What do you know?"

"Well, this guy at the place, by the way, it's a whole terrorist colony. I thought it was abandoned. Anyway, he claims that he must've killed Relena if she went to the school since he saw everyone there die."

"That's not true. She's right here."

"She is? Good. By the way, that idiotic terrorist guy talked about some person named Ilya Kipnis the 20th who was super strong and all that."

"He's also right here. Here, you talk to him since he's handling this better than any of us."

"Normally, I'd say WHAZZZZZUUUUUUUP! But not right now. For now, a hello. What do you know?"

"Well, the terrorist said that he must've killed Relena, but now that she's there, I'm glad she's safe."

"He didn't get me as well!" Came Betsy's happy reply.

"Oh, that's my girl. Her name is Betsy."

"My name is Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot of the deathscythe Gundam. I regret that the massacre happened but I see that there were some survivors. The location of the place where I met him, which by the way, is my guess of the terrorists' hideout, is colony L2 Z12965. One blast from the Zero's cannon will put that place away. I have nothing more to tell you."

"Oh well, then goodbye and thank you for the information."

"Later." Line dead. Duo on the other side forgot to mention the bomb, and of course, he wouldn't remember either since he was Duo. The day passed horribly for Ilya, Heero, Betsy, and especially Relena. She couldn't sleep. How?! She didn't understand. After all that, she was the target of an assassination, a planned assassination by an unknown terrorist organization, who wanted nothing more than to erupt the world into another war with each other. This was horrible. She burst into tears again. Heero noticed this and did what he could. He kissed her good night and her body instantly relaxed under his. Good. At least he banished all other thoughts from her head with a kiss. Then, he realized just how tired he felt. He collapsed to sleep.

************

The group was awakened with a blinding explosion. Ilya instantly darted awake to it, just to see a tiny mushroom cloud at the other side of the Sank Kingdom right where the school was. My God. All those other people. Wait a minute, it was across a bridge. Minimal casualties. That was good. The bridge collapsed. Relena woke up a few minutes later with Heero to see the collapsed bridge and the huge water crater. She knew that this could only be from a nuclear bomb. She instantly went hysterical. 

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Why, Heero, why?! Why must I always be the victim of disasters? I want to die! I can't live like this!"

"Relena, you're not thinking straight. I'm going to make our love official. We'll have a private marriage later today."

"Make that double." Said Ilya.

"Huh?" Heero replied.

"What are you talking about?" A sleepy Betsy asked.

"You and me, who else? You even said that you liked me."

"Well, this came as a surprise to me. I mean, aren't weddings supposed to be planned and all?"

"Under normal circumstances, but I want to be married to you on the same day as Heero and the Princess."

"Okay. Will you show me where all our inventions come from, though? My father was a CEO of a company in competition with another, but now the company is really getting hit badly because our competitor bought one of your family's crazy ideas."

"Yeah, that's what we do. We sell ideas, rather than copyright them. Of course, all our ideas that we put out are rather small compared to the ones we have at home. That's how we stay ahead. We sell our ideas for a ridiculous price, but it's not so ridiculous when you lead by flying colors. Our compound has its own power plant, actually tons of wind power plants, a solar one, and an underground thermal one, which also provides heat. For water, we live right near a lake, and have a gargantuan water storage facility, which disrupts the flow of the river when we need the water, and lets it run on its course when we don't. Our ideas aren't that entirely tough to understand once you see our secret. Just cheat. Use proven inventions, mix them with other proven ideas, and poof! There you have it. The shrinking technique that I use in the capsules, well, the shrink machine was invented by some crazy old coot who was a mad scientist, and my family paid him a lot of money to explain to us how to build our own, and we left off from there. He still works with us and has his own little house just a mile's walk away. But right now, we have to clear out the radiation."

"I'll do that," Heero said. Pretty soon, the Angel Zero took off. Heero got the radiation cloud on his thermal radar, and Zero started flapping all four of its wings and drove the radiation cloud out to sea, before Heero shot it up into tiny little clouds with his machine cannon. He then returned to base, all within a matter of an hour. By that time, Zechs had come to ask what the deal was with Relena going hysterical. After hearing the explanation and knowing that Heero took off to deal with matters, he went back to sleep. Zechs had a long day ahead of him. 

************

The media bombarded Zechs, when he got outside. Damn it, he thought. 

"Prince Milliardo, can you please explain to your viewpoint on the massacre and the nuclear bomb that went off?"

"Listen! This will be my one and only statement to all the leaders who have sent their students here, because I know that now, around 800 families will lack a person more. This was a terrorist attack targeted on my sister and the international school just to erupt the world into war. If this happens like the terrorists wanted to, despite the fact that they missed my sister and two other students, if the world bursts into war, the terrorists can play their next card, and we do NOT want that to happen, as we have seen the horrors of war. I ask all the world leaders to consider this statement about the loss of their representatives, that despite the loss, we think rationally with our brains this time, and not our hearts, no matter how much they bleed. If we allow war to burst, a small amount of lives will take a lot more, and we here at the Sank Kingdom wish for no more bloodshed than already has happened."

"What about ensuring that the terrorists won't try the same thing somewhere else?"

"We have no way of stopping that, but as a Gundam pilot, if there is any report of an attack, I will go and help to the fullest of my abilities."

"Thank you, Prince Milliardo."

"You're welcome." With that, Zechs headed back inside the Peacecraft Palace and saw the media vans drive away.

************

It was time for the wedding, and Ilya had volunteered to do all the 'ceremonial bullshit', as he liked to put it. In fact, he had insisted and wouldn't take a no for an answer. Heero, not wanting to cause any conflict with his guest for the sake of relations, and his own health. What Ilya did to those three, well, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of such a beat down. He was still human, and didn't have any enhancers inside of him that produced maximum results with every training session, though if he did get some of those enhancers, he was positive that he could take Ilya on and stand some chance. Zechs and Noin of course, were there, but no one else as guests since Ilya was also getting married to Betsy, since they were such good friends, though Heero thought they would never be voluntarily romantic. Ilya liked fast paced things, Heero saw from knowing Ilya. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the unification of two couples under the nonexistent eyes of a God who some don't believe in, and since no one likes to be bored, I'll cut straight to the chase. This isn't a ceremonial wedding people!!! Okay, anyway, Heero do you take Relena to be your wedded wife in rain or shine, sickness and health, and all those other extremes which take too long to mention?"

"I do."

"Relena, same question for you."

"I do."

"Okay, you two may start kissing now that you're pronounced husband and wife." Heero and Relena happily kissed.

"Okay, Betsy, I take you for my wife under that question. What about your answer to that question so that we can all get on with our lives?" That brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I do. Okay, can I quickly kiss you now and we do something fun?"

"No problem, we're now husband and wife." Betsy quickly pecked Ilya.

"Now I want to test my fighting ability against you. If you remember, if you heard, I was going to kick the crap out of those terrorists if you didn't come along."

"Whatever you say. I trust you though. But where did you learn to fight anyway?"

"Well, before my dad's company took a major hit, I went to martial arts classes seven days a week for two hours on weekdays and six hours on weekends. Black belt in every martial arts form that I was trained in. Then I made my own moves. I'll show you them if there's a gym in this place."

"There isn't. Sorry to break it to you two." Zechs said.

"No problem." Came Ilya's reply. "Let's go outside, shall we?"

"Can't wait, just don't kill me. I saw your ability and I don't want to get that much of a beatdown in training."

"No problem." Pretty soon, when both male and female were outside, the spar began. Ilya was having a huge challenge. His newlywed wife wasn't kidding. She was really badass. Yet at the same time, she was a normal girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, and funny. What more can he want? He wouldn't dare call her a tomboy. She DID have a feminine side. A pastime doesn't make a person who they are. He knew that he was going to have a kid sooner or later, he thought, as he blocked more and more hits. What would they be like? Would they want to be a bright student capable of innovating so well, or a fighter, taking to their parents' physical side? Maybe both like they were. And hopefully, not romanticists. Though Heero and Relena were now his best friends, he didn't want their child doing such things. It wasn't right. Heero was the one who had saved the world and Relena who had kept it. It was as right for them as this lifestyle was for Ilya and his wife. Suddenly a roundhouse jarred him out of his thoughts. The cruel way. No more thoughts. Concentrate on your wife. Ilya used a sweep to knock betsy down and showed her where he would have had her and her mistake. They continued sparring.

"Look at them go, Heero." Relena's beautiful voice said to Heero.

"Damn. Betsy is as good as Ilya. I wonder how good she'll be if he gave her a body enhancer capsule."

The sparring continued for another ten minutes, at which point both decided to call it a day. Also, Ilya had another thing on his mind. That information. He wanted to kill those terrorists. When he got in, he received a call from the Preventers' commander, Lady Une, thanking him that Mariemaia could walk again, as she RAN over to the phone. Wow. This girl was a healthy one. That was good. 

"Listen, Ilya Kipnis, if you're as good as Zechs says you are, I WANT to build you a new Wing Zero. It will take a week at the most. I will customize it to your specifications. I really want you on the Preventer payroll. If all that is said is true, then we will have someone as good as Zechs himself. Do you accept to your new Wing Zero gift and a second in command spot on the Preventers' team equal to Zechs'?"

"Gladly, Lady Une. Plus, I need a Gundam to get back at those terrorists. I only dreamt of having a Wing Zero before. I need these things on it. Whatever Heero's Jet Zero has, except augment the beam saber with a blue beam staff and a paint job of my choosing. I also went an invisibility cloak on mine, as I don't want to make my Gundam susceptible to any unnecessary damage."

"Very well, I'll call you when we have your gift ready."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." 

************

Three days later-

The construction of the new school was finished, as well as the bridge with the help of the Gundams and more students were being flown in. Ilya got a call later that day. He was very elated to have his own Wing Zero, complete with the trademark ZERO system in it, as his new toy. Betsy, of course, gave him a congratulations hug and told him to go get those terrorists. This was going to be fun, Ilya thought. He only had a break from piloting for about one year, so he wouldn't lose much, err- any, as the encancers kept his skills in shape, but he needed proof. He was in his Zero in half an hour and mastered the ZERO system in another two minutes, since he did it before three and a half years earlier.

"So, Ilya, you mastered my system huh?"

"Who is that?"

"It's me. The Wing Zero."

"You talk?"

"Yeah. Through the ZERO system. Get me on a carrier like Heero and Zechs are doing and we'll bag those terrorists, now won't we?"

"We better, or I'm gonna regret wasting the Preventers' effort in building you."

"Trust me, I'll give you all I got."

"You better." Ilya felt the Zero being loaded onto its carrier. Oh well, better catch some sleep before going to fight. He radioed Zechs and Heero.

"Zechs, Heero, get some sleep before the battle. It'll do you some good."

"Roger that," came the repeated reply. The international police in their space vehicles were also coming along for the ride. They had warned Zechs, Heero, and Ilya about not fighting unless they were being fired upon, and to let the police handle the matter. They said that they couldn't stop Gundam pilots from going, but they had to follow the law, though such matters were matters were law wasn't worth a shit to Ilya. It was the last thought that Ilya had before going to sleep.

************

Ilya and his Gundam Squadron were awakened when they were rocked by explosions all around. Nothing but enemy mobile suits! Well, the police shouldn't have come on a matter such as this one as most of them were retreating, with numbers getting smaller as more and more police craft erupted into fireballs in a matter of seconds. Stupid police. They shouldn't have gone where Gundams go, as that is a nearly guaranteed death area for anything BUT a Gundam. The three Gundams activated their invisibility cloaks and ditched their carriers. Ilya broke radio silence.

"I'll go in first. Back me up if I'm in trouble, but if not, then destroy the objective." Ilya's Wing Zero invisibly sped forward, beam staff out and started making scrap out of perfectly god suits and their pilots. Ilya knew that these were flown since he tapped into their frequency using Zero's communication system. All the other mobile suits were firing off aimlessly, only to be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Heero saw that with his cloak, Ilya was as good a pilot as him and Zechs. That was something truly commendable. He would have to duel with him some other time to see how good he really was. Within the next minute, what was once a whole legion of over one thousand suits were now floating scrap. The colony had no defenses. To conserve energy for the return trip, Ilya, Heero, and Zechs deactivated their cloaks. All three suits charged their main weapons up, and fired. The colony erupted in a ball of fire. Ilya, Heero, and Zechs were happy now that this evil threat was gone. Little did they know that that was hardly the tip of the iceberg.

************

"So, there is another Wing Zero pilot, is there? Well, isn't that one more target to be eliminated, once I find out the identities of the two Zero pilots. Damn it! That was a tactical loss, but not worth just seeing another unidentified Gundam." Little did Locke Leila know that even though she was a newtype android, living in the Sank Kingdom, working at one of the hospitals, was a girl like none earth had ever seen.

************

Relena decided to announce her marriage and the success of the neutralization of the terrorists that her friend, husband, and brother had done.

"I, Relena Peacecraft-Yuy, now married to the Gundam pilot of the Wing Zero, Heero Yuy, wish to declare the world a safe place once more! The terrorists' colony has been destroyed and world peace has been restored and war averted. Also, I wish to thank the second pilot of the second Wing Zero, the newest addition to Sank Kingdom's preventer squad, Ilya Kipnis the 20th!" After the big party when everyone headed back to the palace, Ilya was delighted to be famous on a different reason than the son of a famous line of inventors! He was the newest Gundam pilot! Everyone in Sank Kingdom's Gundam Squadron and their respected spouses stayed up playing games all night.

************

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! What fools! Just revealing their identity like that. Oh well, their life, not mine, as I have many more to go. Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Ilya Kipnis the 20th, oh how pathetic," mocked Leila. "The twentieth! All your times will come, and soon. Very soon. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

************

"I sense something very evil," Schala said. "That attack was not the full power of this evil. This evil might be lesser than Lavos, but it is gargantuan, nonetheless. I have two more spells to learn. Ultima Cure and Life 4. That way, I'll be able to revive people who are already dead by the goodness of their souls. Oh Janus, if only you can be here. I miss you so much."

THE END- FOR NOW.

Locke Leila: HEY YOU AUTHOR!

Ilya the 1st: Yeah?

Locke: Was I made after Locke Dabnerba from Shadow Chaser's After War series?

Ilya: Yes, in fact. I liked her stories so I decided to make you, the main bad girl, after her main bad guy, though I changed your name for a purpose which you will soon find out.

Locke: Oooh, yay! I get to be the evil bad girl, and what's with the Dragonball Z insinuations?

Ilya: Am I supposed to tell you everything? You're the BAD PERSON/ANDROID

Heero: Bad person?! Lemme at her!

Ilya: Break it up you two. Heero, you're not strong enough to take her on yet, and you two will get the chance to lock horns.

Schala: What am I doing here?! I'm from Chrono Trigger! What do I have to do with anything?

Ilya: the game is great, and you'll see what your use is. How about this? You stay in the fic and you have a reunion with your brother and a changed-for-the-better mother?

Schala: Okay, I'm in.

Ilya: Now if any of you pull anything on me, you get killed off just as easily as those terrorists, understood?

All three: Understood Sir.

Ilya: Good. I thought you would understand it from my perspective. By the way, Locke, tell those readers what they have to do to get the next story.

Locke: REVIEW OR I ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU! Or you don't get the next fic, which will be a good one.


End file.
